Tofu, lips, and you
by Hanchiro
Summary: Kebodohan ku karena telah mempercayai lelaki manis itu ketika ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Yunhyeong ikon x Reader.. Jangan siders plis


Ficlet-judulnya ga tau.

Ori by HAZ

Pair: Song Yunhyeong [IKON] x readers. Slight Yunhyeong x someone~

Ga suka? ga usah di baca. Terlanjur baca? Tolong sertakan review juga.

Maaf yg kena tag.

-

-  
"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Aku tetap diam dengan wajah masam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki yang umurnya lebih tua dariku itu-yang rela menghabiskan waktu santainya untuk datang menyanggupi panggilanku. Masih meratapi semangkuk sup tofu di depan wajahku-yang sangat gagal, total.

Kak Yunhyeong-Lelaki bermarga Song itu kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Berjalan dan akhirnya dia duduk di sebelahku, di samping kananku. Tangan besar juga kasar miliknya mengelus punggungku. Lelaki bukan kakak kandung yang sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak sendiri-karena dia pacar dari kakakku- itu kembali bertanya hal yang sama. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kak Yunhyeong, sup tofu buatanku gagal lagi," kataku lirih, bahkan hampir menangis-Mengingat kegagalan memasak seonggok resep makanan khas Jepang ini yang sudah melebihi angka lima. Padahal cuma sup tofu, cuma sup tofu, CUMA SUP TOFU. Kenapa gagalnya banyak sekali? Kalo begini aku tidak yakin bisa menjadi perempuan yang baik untuk Sei-chan.

"Tapi ini enak."  
Langsung menoleh ke samping ketika lawan bicara berujar seperti itu. Duh kak Yunhyeong, kenapa dicicipi coba?  
Walau rasa masakan ku tidak buruk, tapi itu belum sebanding dengan rasa masakan buatannya.

Hei, kak Yunhyeong itu jago masak. Aku saja belajar masak darinya yang jelas - jelas gender nya bukan perempuan. Malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya pelajaran memasak dari kak Yunhyeong yang bisa ku pahami dan hasil prakteknya tidak begitu buruk-walaupun begitu aku tetap belum puas.

Dan aku akan sangat merasa bodoh jika kak Yunhyeong berkata; "Kau masih sama." "Tidak begitu baik dalam memasak." "Sebenarnya kau itu perempuan atau bukan sih?"  
Kalimat yang sangat tidak ingin aku dengar dari mulut indahnya itu.

Kak Yunhyeong mengapit daguku dengan jari telunjuk serta jempol besarnya. Seolah dia menyuruhku untuk hanya menatap padanya. Jemarinya yang lain mengusap pipi kanan dekat mataku. Kemudian dia berkata lagi; "Sebenarnya apa yang kau tangisi sih? Sup tofunya enak kok. Setidaknya lebih enak dari sebelumnya."

Berati yang sebelumnya tidak enak? Ah sial.

Eh tunggu, memangnya aku menangis? Lah, kenapa aku alay sekali?

"Tapi tofunya terlalu empuk, dan kuahnya terlalu kental karena aku malah memasukan kocokan telur kedalamnya. Ini jadi bukan seperti sup tofu yang aku harapkan, kak Yunhyeong."

"Yang terpenting rasanya enak kan?"

"Tapi kalo begini Sei-chan tidak akan menikah denganku," balasku dengan suara rada meninggi.

Kak Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya.

Ctak..

Dan tak aku sangka dia menyentil dahiku. Tubuhku sedikit terdorong ke belakang akibat sentilannya. Untuk saja tidak jatuh.

"Bodoh," gumam kak Yunhyeong, tidak begitu keras namun masih terdengar olehku. Tangannya menarik tubuh serta kursi yang kududuki lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Kak Yunhyeong kembali menyentil dahiku, bedanya tidak sekeras tadi. "memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari mahluk dua dimensi itu? Sampai kapanpun dia tidak pernah nyata."

Iya sih, Sei-chan tidak nyata. Apa aku terlalu menyukainya hingga otakku jadi agak-agak begini?

"Tapi kan bisa saja. Ada manusia yang sangat menyukai sup tofu dan menuntut kesempurnaan seperti-" ucapanku terhenti ketika kak Yunhyeong menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas bibirku.

"Tidak mungkin. Lagipula jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak mau dengan orang seperti itu. Lebih baik dengan orang yang menerimaku apa adanya," kata Kak Yunhyeong.

Benar juga sih. Tapi kan...

Sudut mataku mendapati tangan kirinya mengodok sesuatu dalam saku jaketnya. Apa dia akan-imposible! Kak Yunhyeong sudah punya kakakku.

Ternyata sebuah benda kecil berbentuk tabung yang sering di bawanya. "ah daripada itu lebih baik kau mengolesi bibirmu dengan lipblam. Bibirmu kering tuh."

A-aeh.. Dari sekian kalimat yang ada, kenapa dia harus berkata hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, sih. Bukannya aku berharap yang tidak - tidak, hanya saja KENAPA KAK YUNHYEONG MALAH MEMPERDULIKAN BIBIRKU YANG KATANYA KERING?! KENAPA?!

Jika saja orangtuaku tidak menuntut untuk selalu bersikap sopan, aku sudah melayangkan gunting ke wajah tampannya. Eh jangan deh, aku tidak mau mati muda di tangan kakak kandungku hanya karena hal konyol.

Manik hitam milik kak Yunhyeong menatap bibirku-yang katanya kering. Tangannya bergerak bersamaan dengan lipblam rasa ceri itu di atas bibirku. Kemudian Kak Yunhyeong kembali berkata. "Sebaiknya kau sering-sering memakai lipblam, agar bibirmu tidak kering. Bibir kering itu bahaya tau!" Terdengar seperti nasehat yang biasanya di sampaikan oleh ibuku.

Sekarang aku ragu tentang gender Kak Yunhyeong ini.

Tapi memangnya apa sebahaya apa? Kenapa aku baru dengar?  
Selama ini aku selalu mencabuti kulit bibirku yang mengering itu, bahkan tak jarang sampai berdarah. Tapi nyatanya aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Aku baik - baik saja, toh.

Aku penasaran. "Memangnya bahaya kenapa?"

"Bahaya kalau ada lelaki tergoda melihatnya," jawab Kak Yunhyeong.

Eh sebentar, memangnya ada? Kakak dan ayahku masih baik - baik saja ketika melihat bibirku yang kering. Cuma kalau berdarah mereka akan mengomeliku. Temanku juga melakukan hal sama, bahkan satpam juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi kalau cuma kering tidak ada lelaki yang mengomeliku kok.

"-Apalagi kalau sampai lelaki itu melakukan seperti ini."

Sedikit tersentak kaget ketika bibir Kak Yunhyeong menempel di atas bibirku. Apalagi ketika benda kenyal nan lengket yang ku yakin adalah lidahnya menyapu bibir atas serta bibir bawahku. Bibirku tambah terasa lengket karena saliva miliknya.

Heh, kenapa dia malah menciumku?

"Ehem."

Mendengar suara berat dari arah pintu, cepat - cepat aku menjauhkan kepalaku sehingga tautan yang sempat tercipta antara dua bibir ini terlepas.

Jantungku tidak bisa berdetak lebih santai. Bahkan bulu kudukku meremang. Aku harap nyawaku masih ada sampai BTS comeback, sampai aku menemukan manusia yang mirip Akashi Seijuurou alias Sei-chan. Aku tidak mau mati muda karena kakakku.

"Eh, Chanwoo sayang."

Sialan, kenapa Kak Yunhyeong malah berkata seperti itu seolah tidak terjadi apa - apa. Padahal Jung Chanwoo yang sudah menjadi kakakku sejak lahir itu sedang menatapnya seolah akan membunuhnya detik ini juga.

Aku berdiri menjauh dari kak Yunhyeong yang sok polos. "Kak Chanwoo jangan marah, ini bukan seperti yang kakak pikirkan. Aku memanggil kak Yunhyeong untuk mengajariku masak kok," kataku.

Kak Chanwoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menghela napas kasar. Dia berjalan mendekat.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Kata kak Chanwoo, dengan penuh penekanan. Tidak, sepertinya kak Chanwoo benar - benar marah.

.

.  
Udah ah..

Tadinya mau di bikin fluf, tapi malah belok ya? Abisnya saya suka YuChan sih :""

Maaf saya asal tag.

Makasih kalau bilang; "Han, aku ga suka Yunhyeong." Berati dia punya saya doang.. yes! Kekeke..

Makasih udah baca. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya? 


End file.
